In recent years, portable information technology (IT) products such as smartphones, wearable devices, or the like, have been made thinner. Accordingly, there is a necessity for thinness in passive elements to allow an overall package thickness to be decreased.
To this end, demand for a thin-film capacitor having a thickness less than that of a multilayer ceramic capacitor has also increased.
For capacitors manufactured by a thin film method, a method of forming a via connecting an external electrode to an electrode layer and connecting electrode layers is important. The method for forming the via and the final structure of the via may affect the performance of the thin-film capacitor.
In a method of fabricating a thin-film capacitor according to the related art, when a via is formed after repeatedly stacking a dielectric layer and an electrode layer, one via is required for one electrode layer. Thus, there is provided a method of forming a via as the number of electrode layers.
Next, as a method of patterning electrode layers when the electrode layers are stacked, in a case in which even-numbered electrode layers and odd-numbered electrode layers having different forms are stacked, and one side of the laminate is etched, only the even-numbered or odd-numbered electrode layers are exposed to connect electrodes.
However, since the above-mentioned methods complicate operations and increase manufacturing costs, a technology for easily fabricating a further miniaturized thin-film capacitor is required.
Meanwhile, when a plurality of dielectric layers are stacked using a thin film technique, it is important to stably connect a plurality of electrode layers disposed above and below each of the dielectric layers to improve product reliability.
In particular, there is a need for a structure that can prevent damage to an electrical connection portion and delamination between thin films caused by external stress when and after a thin-film capacitor is mounted to a substrate.